


Early Morning Harry Potter Cuddles

by galaxymindss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Jace just wants to have some "platonic" cuddles, M/M, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Simon is very sleepy, Totally straight!Jace and simon™, but she'll decide that later, idk??, jimon, jimon au, maybe she can use it for both??, rebecca ships it, she just wants some blackmail, that or
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxymindss/pseuds/galaxymindss
Summary: In where Simon and Jace try and binge watch  the Harry Potter movies but Simon gets sleepy.





	Early Morning Harry Potter Cuddles

Jace and Simon sat on Simon's bed, their backs against his headboard, and their shoulders just barely pressed against one another. Simon had convinced him to watch Harry Potter as he had claimed, "Jace, if I can't get you to read the books watching the movies, while they do have a few faults, is the next best thing!" Jace wasn't exactly convinced, but he wasn't about to let Simon know that, as then he would know that Jace had agreed to watch the movies despite him not exactly liking them, and all for the nerdy Lewis boy.

They were currently on the third movie, it was called 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Alcatraz" or something like that, Jace wasn't exactly paying attention when Simon had listed all the names of the twenty movies (well it was less then twenty but hey, it seemed like twenty to him.) The movies weren't amazing, but they certainly weren't horrible, he thinks they found a nice in between. Harry rarely did any spells for a wizard, he knew that if was wizard he would be doing spells left and right, but ya know, maybe that's just him. 

It was late (or early), around two am, and he could tell Simon was getting tired without even looking at him. He knew this because he could feel Simon's shoulders begin to slouch and then suddenly jerk as he woke himself back up, he had done this way to many times for it to be an accident, so Jace knew that he was barely staying awake. He couldn't have Simon falling asleep until the movie was over because Jace couldn't go to sleep until he had finished the movie or else it would bother him, and he didn't want to be the only one in the room awake. How awkward would it be if Simon's mother or sister came into the room to see Simon asleep while Jace awkwardly tried to finish the weirdly name third hardy potter movie? Yea, he decided it would be pretty awkward. 

"So, Simon, why are they so worried about wether or not Sirius Black actually killed Harry's parents? I mean sure I get it's important, but how does one base a whole movie on it?" He asked looking towards Simon who was blinking his eyes in an attempt to keep himself fully awake.

"Because it's important to the plot, now hush and continue watching or you might miss something," Simon said silencing him, his words laced with drowsiness. Jace sighed and turned his head back towards the bright tv screen.

After a few more minutes he felt Simon's shoulders slouch, and then moments later he felt Simon's head fall against his shoulder as he relaxed his neck. Jace sucked in his breath, trying to hold as still as possibly in order to not wake up Simon. He didn't want to wake him, but his neck was starting to cramp up and he could feel his eyes beginning to get heavier as each minute passed, and oh sleep sounded so good and sweet- no, he had to stay awake until the end of the movie, he had to.

After what Jace had decided was at least sixty years, the end credits began to roll and Jace sighed in relief, not full relief as his neck hurt immensely, and his shoulder was starting to become numb with Simon's head still leaning against it, his lips parted and soft snores escaping them as his chest raised with each even breath he took. His hand felt around blindly for the remote in the dark, he couldn't move his head because he didn't want to wake Simon. A quiet, "aha" was said in victory as his hand clasped the remote, pressing the power button and watching the picture on the tv screen blink out. He blinked a few times to adjust to the total darkness, and then let his mind start to think over how he was going to get in a comfortable enough position to sleep, but at the same time not wake Simon. 

He slowly slid down the headboard, successfully not waking Simon, and smiled in relief when he finally was able to lay down, Simon quickly adjusting next to him and curling into Jace's side. Jace smiled briefly at his sleeping friend, because they were both straight and no he didn't like him. These were platonic cuddles that Simon were giving him, completely, totally, and utterly platonic.

Jace turned over so he was facing Simon, he pulled Simon's glasses from his face and reached past him, setting them on the nightstand. He wrapped his arms around Simon, the latter pressing his body against Jace, his head resting on Jace's chest. Jace smiled, lightly kissing Simon's forehead.

"Goodnight, Simon." 

When Rebecca walked into Simon's room the next morning about to ask if he had seen her sneakers she smirked, leaning against the doorframe. Jace and Simon were a mess of tangled limbs, Simon's face buried in the crook of Jace's neck and Jace's legs intertwined with Simon's, his arm loosely wrapped around Simon's waist. Sure. They were just friends. And straight. It sounded fake to her but if they wanted to keep denying their feelings for each other that was cool too. Oh who was she kidding, that was not okay to her on any level.

She grabbed her phone from her back jean pocket and opened up the camera, her thumb quickly pressing the capture button. She opened up the photo and emailed it to herself. It wasn't like she was going to use this for blackmail or anything, no she would never ever use a picture of her brother cuddling with a very attractive blonde boy against him. The picture was for just in case. Just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you guys enjoyed this! And it's currently 11:30 so yay, it's kind of sad that this has been the highlight of my day, whoops. I realized there isn't enough cuddling jimon fics so I wrote one! Feel free to tell me what you think or provide any critiques in the comments, and I proofread this but there may be some typos that I didn't catch so please point any out if you see them! Come bug me on my Wattpad: -accioclary or my Tumblr: clarynotfairchildd! Happy Fourth of July to all my American readers out there, and have a good day/night my loves!


End file.
